


Fuerza y voluntad

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Confesion de amor, Ficción ligera, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mary abandona a John, No estaba drogada cuando escribí esto, Primer beso fail, Romance, Sherlock Holmes se hace pequeño, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: —No es obligatorio confesar un sentimiento...—¿Y porqué no?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. La entidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola otra vez, yo estoy aquí de nuevo intentando... lo que sea ¬¬U  
> Me acuerdo que esta historia fue una de las más rápido que terminé, como coloqué en las etiquetas "no estaba drogada mientras escribía", solo me vi hermosamente inspirada por un par de ilustraciones del artista FerioWind (puedes encontrarlo en tumblr o en devianart) :3  
> Pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto, un capítulo por día, sé que son cortos así que lo siento >///<

—Por favor caballero, retírese —pidió Holmes, tragándose un suspiro de irritación. Caminó con rapidez a la puerta y abriéndola, esperando con la menor de las paciencias, a que el hombre saliera por donde había llegado. Maldita fuera la hora en donde los clientes pensaran que Holmes se dedicaba más a resolver problemas emocionales que enigmáticos y extravagantes crímenes.

—Señor Holmes, se lo ruego —el hombre regordete se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y como si alguien lo empujara cayó de rodillas, juntó sus manos como si rezara arrastrándose de tal forma hacia donde el detective—, tiene que ayudarme a encontrarla. No sé qué hacer sin ella. —Holmes no se veía afectado ni por la humillante figura del hombre ni por sus estúpidos gestos. Este era ya el décimo tercer cliente en un mes que llegaba a él por algún problema amoroso y sencillamente no se veía ya capaz de soportar más de cualquier otra cosa que saliera de ese hombre.

—Considere deshacerse de su apego irracional, bañarse más seguido y dejar de importunar a quien obviamente no le quiere. —El hombre detuvo finalmente su lamentable actuación, sus lágrimas caían descontroladas por el suelo de madera y el moquillo resbalaba patéticamente en la misma dirección. Holmes se sintió asqueado, no solo por la pobre figurilla, la idea de estar contemplando tal nivel de emociones se le antojaba además de todo, absurda. Abrió la puerta, se quedó tan quieto como una estatua mientras el hombre se levantaba y salía—… _y para eso sirven las emociones, es considerablemente bueno el no tenerlas_ —pensó, cerrando de un golpe la puerta y sentándose al fuego sobre su sillón.

— **Así que… es cierto** —Holmes dio un ligero salto, de no haber sido porque se mantuvo en el asiento, se habría visto igual al hombre que acababa de despedir— **, el señor Holmes cree que no tiene emociones** —la voz, o más bien, las voces que hablan al mismo tiempo, provenían de cualquier lado y al mismo tiempo de ninguno. Primeramente llegó a la idea de que con gran probabilidad se encontraba dopado o tal vez estaba teniendo un sueño. Se levantó, yendo directamente al baño se miró en el espejo, ciertamente no parecía estar en alguno de esos casos.

— _Será entonces mi imaginación_ —se dijo, golpeado levemente su mejilla.

— **Perdone si lo asustamos, aún no nos acostumbramos a esto.** —La piel de Holmes se erizó de inmediato, volteó aterrorizado hacia cualquier parte de la pequeña habitación, más al no ver nada fue directo hacia la ventana, no sabía cómo la voz (las voces) se escuchaba en el mismo volumen tanto en esa habitación como en la sala— **No, ni se moleste en levantar esa ventana, este no es un juego, no se ha vuelto loco, no somos producto de su imaginación y tampoco un sueño** —aclaró, su tono condescendiente pero más que nada fastidiada, casi como si aceptar que una voz de múltiples tonos proveniente de todos lados, fuese algo de fácil asimilación.

— _¿De dónde vienes, dónde estás? ¿Qué eres?_ —Cuestionó Holmes, su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas.

— **Hemos sido llamados de muchas formas; dios, el diablo, un ser de otro planeta, usted escoja señor Holmes. Estamos en cualquier parte, existimos en cualquier lado. ¿Qué somos? Nada más y nada menos que una consecuencia que puede ser evitada, pero que, por alguna u otra cosa, no debe serlo. —** Holmes abrió la boca en una O casi perfecta, confundido era una palabra que no abarcaba en su totalidad su desconcierto; aterrado, ni siquiera se acercaba.

— _¿Qué clase de consecuencia debe ser?_ —Holmes estaba seguro de que correr no valdría de nada, aquellas voces provenían de su cabeza y a menos que se la arrancase y huyera del lugar sin ella puesta, nada podría hacer para evitar seguir escuchándola.

— **Bueno, que convencerlo ha sido fácil, nuestro último caso decidió quitarse la vida, pero ya, esas cosas a veces pasan. Ahora, nuestra misión es… es…** —entonces la voz se detuvo. Holmes se quedó esperando ahí mismo, luego de casi media hora de silencio creyó que su pequeño episodio de locura había agradablemente terminado. Soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación.

La noche había caído en algún momento, la cena se enfriaba en la mesa, pero carecía de importancia para Holmes, desde que su amigo el doctor Watson se hubiera casado con aquella mujer las comidas en solitario le amargaban el palar. Con el camisón ya puesto dejó que su cuerpo chocara contra la cama. Suspiró por una última vez en el día, quedándose finalmente dormido.


	2. Gigante amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de "eso" las cosas no serán como antes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no logro terminar de reescribir... y yo aquí creyendo que sería fácil :'D

Holmes se removió, entre el sueño y la realidad, las cobijas sobre él se sentían pesadas y asfixiantes. Abrió los ojos de un segundo a otro, era una extraña calma la que lo cubría, tenía las mantas sobre su cara y aún a través de ellas podía ver que aún era de noche, no creía haber dormido más de tres horas. De nuevo se sintió incómodo, hizo un movimiento con la mano que estaba destinado a retirar la cobija. Sin embargo no pudo.

Y la sensación de calor y asfixia creció aún más. Ese no era un sueño, oh no, este era el momento donde despertaba pero no parecía que eso fuera a pasar pronto. Lo intentó una, dos, diez veces más, pero no funcionaba. Pensó entonces en levantarse, más al hacerlo, pareció que solamente la tela pesada se hubiera movido apenas un poco. Se hincó y con las manos sobre la sábana comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña luz, pensó, con efímera alegría, que en menos de un paso caería vergonzosamente de la cama.

Pero no, oh-para-nada-no.

Puede que definitivamente la luz de la calle borrosa por la tela se viese cada vez más cerca, no obstante le estaba tomando demasiado el llegar a ella. Si avanzaba ¿por qué iba tan lento? Luego de un par de minutos, en donde se había encontrado con muchos conejos de pelusa y enredó algunas veces sus pies o manos entre las dunas de las sábanas, llegó finalmente al borde de la cama. Al asomarse se sorprendió con la altura para nada natural que había entre el suelo y su cabeza.

— **Pensamos que la transformación debía ser mientras dormías, no es que sea doloroso, pero llega a ser incómodo. —** Holmes casi cae al escuchar nuevamente esa voz. No obstante y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su sexto sentido siempre estuvo seguro de que volvería.

— _¿Qué es lo que me hicieron?_ —Cierto era que, si su vena curiosa no estuviera hinchándose cada vez que esa voz le hablaba, ahora mismo estaría haciendo lo mismo que el sujeto antes de él.

— **Eso es algo que el gran detective consultor no debería preguntar. Pero suponemos que aún no superas el shock. Te hicimos pequeño** —respondió, las voces en un tono travieso. Por segunda vez, Holmes no supo cómo reaccionar— **¿Qué te sucede, qué estás pensado? Puede que estemos en tu cabeza, pero nos podemos leer tus pensamientos, a menos que tú quieras que lo hagamos. Anda, te ayudaremos con eso.** —La cobija lentamente se levantó, exponiendo con tranquilidad el mundo que ahora rodeaba a Holmes.

— _¿Mi altura tiene relación con la consecuencia que no debo evitar? **—**_ Las voces contestaron con un irritantemente feliz “sí”. Se sentó sobre el borde, cruzó las piernas y descansó su mentón entre una de sus manos mientras la otra tamborileaba sobre el colchón. Pensando positivo al menos sus ropas se habían encogido con él— _¿Cómo se supone ahora que haga cualquier cosa? Pero, antes de que me respondan, ¿Cuál es su misión?_ —Y, como antes, luego de un minuto de silencio, Holmes pensó que otra vez lo iban a dejar por un rato. Después de dos minutos comenzó a caminar sobre la montaña de cobijas, dedujo que, por el nivel en el que las cosas se habían engrandecido, él no debía medir menos de veinte centímetros. Con el risible pensamiento de que ahora se había vuelto muy portátil llegó hasta la cabecera. Del lado derecho estaba la mesita de noche en donde antes de acostarse hubo dejado su pipa, una vela y una cajetilla de cerillos.

— **Muy bien, ya lo hemos discutido —** las voces regresaron justo cuando Holmes estaba dispuesto a saltar y colgarse del borde de madera. El detective se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos esperó a que las voces hablaran— **, en tu caso es mejor hablar con claridad. No consideramos que seas falto de intelecto, es solo que, como esto entra en el campo de las emociones, nos tomaría mucho tiempo esperar a que lo deduzcas. —** Holmes pudo sentir cómo su estómago se revolvía ante el conocimiento de que lo próximo a escuchar, le provocaría más que todo lo anteriormente acontecido— **Nuestra misión es ayudarte a enamorar al doctor John H. Watson.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. El sentido de casi todo

Holmes estiró los brazos hacia los lados, enderezó la espalda y dejó que su cuerpo tieso cayera sin gracia sobre las cobijas. Sin más, resbaló cuesta abajo un par de segundos para terminar rodeado de algunas cuentas ondas de tela, en aquella posición, se quedó un largo y tendido espacio de tiempo.

— **O-oye-oye, eso no es gracioso… ¿estás muerto? Mira que no es gracioso, si estás muerto dilo, la última vez nos quedamos esperando dos días a que nuestro sujeto respondiera, y no lo hizo… ¿estás muerto? Si no reaccionas nos iremos y-y-y y te dejaremos así, ¿estás muerto?**

**—** _No_ —respondió con sequedad. Ahora mismo lo último que deseaba era quedarse de ese tamaño toda la vida. Otra cosa que no quería era pensar en la razón misma de este.

— **Sí, bien, por favor no nos asustes así otra vez. Algunos aquí queremos conservar nuestro trabajo.**

**—** _Deduzco pues, que son una especie de alma con alguna clase de objetivo por el que se espera una recompensa._

_—_ **Brillante, brillante. —** Algunos aplausos se escucharon por unos cuantos segundos— **Eres el único que lo ha sabido con tanta facilidad.**

**—** _No es que sea difícil. ¿Desde cuándo decidieron tutearme?_

_—_ **Ya, ya. Que somos como tu ángel de la guarda, no deberíamos hablarnos con tanta formalidad.**

**—** _¿Ángel? No, ¿de la guarda? ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si caigo de esta altura? —_ Holmes no quería discutir nimiedades, sin embargo se sentía obligado a hacerlo si no quería tocar el otro tema.

— **Lo más probable es que aterrices de pie, te hemos asignado algunos dones, pero no eres inmortal, te lo advertimos, no deberías caer de una altura mayor a dos metros. Ahora, a lo que vinimos, el doctor Watson. —** Holmes saltó lo más alto que pudo para alcanzar el borde de la mesita, se sorprendió al ver cómo sobrepasaba el límite mismo por al menos diez centímetros, que considerando su altura era bastante. Aterrizo lo mejor que pudo sobre sus dos pies. Ubicando los cerillos y la vela se inclinó para jalar la pestaña de la caja. Tomó un fosforo, se irritó ante el hecho de que uno de ellos le llegaba al muslo. Frotó la cabecilla sobre la lija y con ambas manos sostuvo el palito, de puntillas, llevó la flama al alto pabilo de la vela.

— _El doctor Watson está casado desde hace una semana. Lleva ahora una vida color rosa de amor y flores con la señora Mary Watson —_ respondió arrojando el cerillo hacia el vació en donde se apagó antes de llegar al suelo. O casi, al menos.

— **Si fuera lo tuyo un caso perdido, nada de esto sería posible. Pero aquí estamos.**

**—** _¿A qué te refieres? —_ Se acercó a su pipa, la levantó ligeramente y al ver que la boquilla ahora abarcaba desde su nariz al mentón dejó que esta callera, desesperado, la pateó. Ahora ni siquiera tendría el placer de fumar. Algo que necesitaba urgentemente.

_—_ **No niegas tus sentimientos hacia John, solo dices que está muy lejos.**

**—** _No importa si lo acepto o lo niego, no puedo enamorar a quien ya ama a alguien más. Menos aún si se trata de Watson. Ya le he quitado demasiado tiempo de su vida como para ahora ir hacia él solo por un capricho. Que ni siquiera es mío, por si fuera poco —_ respondió con toda la tranquilidad que podía ofrecer. No es que estuviera conforme con la idea, más no tenía de otra y renegar la opción solo le llevaría dolor, cosa que obviamente no necesitaba. Resultaba mucho más fácil fingir aceptar.

— **Eres un terco señor Holmes, deja que lo repitamos, si fuera lo tuyo un caso perdido, simplemente no estaríamos aquí.**

**—** _¿Sugirieres que…?_

_—_ **¿Qué el doctor Watson también está enamorado de ti?**

**—** _¿Lo está?_

_—_ **Sí** _—_ Holmes no sabía si respirar agitadamente o solo dejar de hacerlo. Optó por simplemente sentarse sobre la fría madera. Desde esa perspectiva podía ver toda su habitación. Se preguntó si sus otros cambios de ropa se habían encogido, ¿sus zapatos también? A través de la ventana pudo ver la oscuridad de la noche siendo abrasada por el fuego de las lámparas de gas. Las estrellas titilaban, la luna llena mostraba su mejor cara. Podía escuchar los tranquilos pasos de los transeúntes nocturnos. De repente, pensó que su habilidad para seducir era tan pequeña como su tamaño— **¿En qué piensas Holmes?**

**—** _Si muero, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar para que mi cadáver en este tamaño se degrade?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T


	4. Buscar y seducir

La señora Hudson abrió sus pequeños ojos chocolate, echó a un lado sus cobijas y caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina tomó impertérrita la tetera que calentaría a la mañana siguiente para hacer el té del señor Holmes. La llenó con agua hasta el borde, inhaló con profundidad y una vez más reconoció en el aire el picante aroma del humo. Subió con paciencia los diecisiete escalones, abrió con suavidad la puerta y siguió el rastro oloroso hasta la habitación del señor Holmes.

— **Ahí viene. Pobre señora Hudson, una mujer de su edad no debería andar despierta a estas horas. —** Holmes se tragó una malhumorada respuesta, suspirando miró desde su perspectiva, por debajo de la cama, a su ama de llaves. La pobre anciana mostraba gestos delatores acerca de lo muy acostumbrada que estaba ante situaciones como esa, Holmes por primera vez en una semana, sintió culpabilidad por sus acciones.

Sin embargo aquel había sido un plan improvisado luego de que las voces le anunciaran que no iban a dejarlo morir hasta que declarase en voz alta sus sentimientos frente a Watson, al mismo tiempo en que el fosforo que había arrojado recobrara su vida al tener contacto con la pequeña alfombra sobre el suelo. No es como si hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para pensar algún plan mientras escribía una nota, saltaba hacia el suelo, discutía con las voces y trataba inútilmente de apagar el fuego que de pequeño no tenía nada. O al menos para su altura actual, normalmente solo lo hubiera pisado y listo.

—Llame al doctor Watson de inmediato. Holmes. —Vio cómo su casera vertía un chorro de agua de la tetera para inmediatamente después tomar la hoja sobre la cómoda. Holmes se sorprendió de la buena vista que tenía, pues a pesar de la falta de luz (ya que apenas un poco se colaba por la ventana), la mala caligrafía (ahora sabía que sostener un bolígrafo gigante con ambas manos y escribir letras enormes era algo para lo que no estaba hecho) y el humo que debió ser el suficiente para irritar sus ojos, había leído perfectamente la notita—Señor Holmes, no debería escribir con la mano izquierda.

Holmes esperó hasta que la señora Hudson cerrara la puerta al salir para moverse. Antes de saltar había empujado, hacia una dirección segura, la cajetilla de cerillos, encendió uno y con su ayuda comenzó a buscar un pañuelo de seda china que un ex cliente le hubo obsequiado desde mucho antes de su asociación con Watson. Luego de tres fósforos, algunos cuantos conejos de pelusa carbonizados y un par de golpes en los dedos de sus pies, lo halló. Recubierto por una gruesa capa de tierra, conejos e insectos disecados, pero lo halló. Con la ayuda de otros tres cerillos logró salir siguiendo las marcas de sus propios pasos sobre el sucio suelo.

— _ Responde, ¿qué relación hay entre mi altura y mi objetivo?  _ —Luego de que apagara el pequeño fuego, ya lejos del territorio de los conejitos, sacudió con todas sus fuerzas el pañuelo.

— **En realidad ninguna, solo pensamos que era la mejor forma para seducir a tu amorcito. —** Para el detective aquel humor burlesco e infantil era peor que cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir. Retiró las ultimas pelusas del pañuelo y caminó hacia la puerta, si recordaba bien, la distancia entre esta y el suelo era la suficiente como para poder salir si se arrastraba. Por el camino pudo ver que, efectivamente, sus zapatos eran tan diminutos como sus pies.

— _ No voy a seducir a nadie y definitivamente Watson no es mi… no es nada más que mi amigo — _ mientras avanzaba pecho tierra sobre el suelo, debajo de la puerta, aferraba con fuerza innecesaria el pañuelo negro.

— **Y es por eso que estamos aquí, si fuese tu amante, nuestra existencia seguiría siendo invisible para ti. —** Resopló, cansado de que cualquier tema fuese a la misma dirección. Caminó en silencio hacia la chimenea, cuando llegó hasta la inmensa cabeza del oso negro pensó que el interior del hocico abierto sería un buen lugar para pasar el resto de la noche sin que alguien pudiese descubrirlo antes de despertar.

— _ ¿Entonces realmente no hay otra opción para que pueda volver a mi tamaño real?  _ —Cuestionó, enrollándose entre el pañuelo y sentándose en el interior oscuro. 

— **La hay. Pero no es algo que podamos decirte.**

**—** _ ¿Watson tiene que rechazarme? — _ Las voces discutieron entre sí, “¿Quién le ha dicho?” “Juro que no fui yo” “Sí, seguro que tú fuiste” “De hecho fui yo” “No tu nunca lo harías” “Él es muy inteligente” “No, en realidad si lo dije yo”—.  _ Predecible… _

Y siguieron por un infinito minuto más.


	5. Sobrecalentamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi laptop se calló... No sé si podré recuperar mi información TT-TT
> 
> Voy a morir si lo pierdo todo...

La nota decía así;

Querido Holmes, estaré ahí a la hora del almuerzo. Por favor, no haga que la señora Hudson se levante más temprano, Mary a preparado pastelillos, comeremos eso.

Watson.

— **Tienes un corazón de ratón. Debes estar muy feliz. —** Holmes entendía que sus latidos eran muy ruidosos gracias a su velocidad pero en definitiva no era porque estaba feliz ante la llegada de Watson. Porque lo estaba, pero no. Su corazón hacía esos ruidos molestos solo por la mera idea de mostrar su anormal tamaño al hombre que le había robado el sueño desde muchos años atrás. ¿Y si se desmayaba? No podría atraparlo. ¿Y si creía que se había vuelto loco? No estaría a la altura para sacudirlo un poco hasta hacerle ver la realidad. ¿Y si, después de todo, creía la historia, pero no conseguía hacerle ver su amor de la manera correcta? Pero, luego de todo este tiempo, ¿cuál era la manera correcta de hacérselo ver?

— _ Estoy feliz porque veré a mi  _ amigo  _ en casi ocho días, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? No voy a seducir a Watson. — _ Holmes pensaba, y con mucha razón también, que mientras más repetía aquella frase menos fuerza tenía.

**—¿Por qué entonces lo has mandado a llamar? —** Contra sus propios deseos, las mejillas de Holmes se atrevieron a colorarse— **Mira, nos estás poniendo en una situación que ambos queremos superar, sé qué no lo sabes, pero me gustaría mucho que me creyeras, yo no te juzgo, los sentimientos que tienes no son incorrectos. Podrías confiar más en mí. Hablemos con claridad. —** Holmes fue esta vez quien guardó silencio, al cabo de casi diez minutos reflexionando sobre si debía abrirse un poco ante esa irreverente entidad, decidió que, finalmente, no es como si hubiera de otra.

**—** _ Es mi mejor amigo. _

_ — _ **Yo no veo lo malo, no consentiría que fuera un familiar.**

**—** _ Es un hombre. _

_ — _ **El amor es un dios que no ve entrepiernas.**

**—** _ Está casado. El divorcio es ilegal. La homosexualidad también.  _

_ — _ **Pues nos disculpamos, no sabíamos que te apegaras tanto a las leyes inglesas —** aquel tono sarcástico golpeó de lleno a Holmes, dejándolo automáticamente en un K. O. Cierto era que ya no había ninguna traba para retener su negatividad, no obstante, parecía ser que por más lógica u obvia resultara la situación, era su propia personalidad la que le orillaba a mantenerse firme— **¿Te he dicho ya que él siente por ti, lo mismo que tú por él?**

**—** _ Sé tanto de coquetear como sé de comida oriental. — _ ¿Se había rendido? Quizá. Después de todo, conquistar a su mejor amigo, hombre y que estaba además casado, no era tan arriesgado como decirle que media veinte centímetros, que podía dar saltos de medio metro, oh si, y que por si fuera poco escuchaba dentro de su cabeza una sinfonía de voces femeninas y masculinas hablando siempre al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Estás bromeando?**

**—** _ ¿Dormí ayer en el hocico de un oso? — _ Quizá, solo quizá, pensó Holmes, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con esa entidad.

— **Muy bien… bien, nosotros te ayudaremos. Hemos hecho esto por un largo rato, confía en nosotros, sabemos lo necesario.**

**—** _ Watson podrá parecer normal, sin embargo es un hombre que no calzaría en cualquier molde que ustedes conozcan. — _ Oficialmente, se dijo Holmes, alzaría la bandera blanca y ante sus ondas fantasmagóricas se rendiría a los deseos que gritaban eufóricos en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Caminó hasta el borde de la mesa circular en donde la señora Hudson había dejado la notita de Watson. Se colgó un instante de la orilla y se dejó caer. Mientras conversaba con la entidad había comido un poco del pan y el queso del desayuno. Sentía sus pies sucios, y el esfuerzo de subir hasta allá arriba había sido el suficiente para hacerlo sudar cual cascada. Puede que la idea de bañarse en el té negro hubiese pasado por su cabeza, no obstante era demasiado tonta como para haberse quedado ahí más de dos segundos. Así pues por ahora solo se había tranquilizado un poco al secarse con la servilleta. Fue directo hacia su sillón frente a la chimenea, se sentía incómodo usar todavía el camisón, no obstante las voces le habían dicho que, si bien sus trajes eran pequeños, ellos seguían colgados a, desde su diminuta estatura, cientos de kilómetros hacia arriba.

— **Puede ser, trabajaremos sobre la marcha. —** Holmes se paseaba una vez tras otra sobre el acolchado asiento, con una mano sosteniendo su mentón mientras la otra descansaba tras su espalda. Se sentía impaciente, deseaba sobre cualquier cosa terminar con aquella aberrante e indeseable situación. Si por él fuera habría muerto con aquellos sentimientos enterrados con él. Si por él fuera se habría conformado, como hasta ahora, con solamente ser amigo de Watson. Y, sin embargo, no estaría dispuesto a describir con tanta facilidad la alegría que lo embargaba el sentirse acorralado de esta manera.

— _ Bien, ahora solo queda esperar.  _

Y Holmes, en efecto, esperó


	6. Pequeño Holmes

El asiento del sofá apenas y se hundía ante su peso, así pues, conforme pasaban los minutos y estos se convertían en horas, el detective podía aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos hasta alcanzar la de sus acelerados pensamientos. 

— **No sé por qué todos nuestros sujetos se muestran siempre tan nerviosos, es decir, solo hay que esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.**

**—** _ Dime entonces ¿cuántos de esos “pase lo que tenga que pasar” tuvieron un resultado inmediatamente positivo? — _ Holmes de verdad quiso sonreír luego de que las voces se callaran, no obstante, ahora ya sus ánimos no podían ni siquiera regalar una sonrisa falsa. Miró el reloj de la chimenea, en al menos diez minutos Watson abriría la puerta solo para encontrarlo en esa patética forma. Necesitaba distraer su mente, él ya sabía que, al no haber otro camino, debía dejar que las cosas salieran como debieran salir, apesar de que ese hecho no detenía a su mente de crear infinitos escenarios— _ Puedo confiar en ti, así como tú confías en mi ¿verdad?  _

_ — _ **Por supuesto.**

**—** _ Cuéntame entonces un poco más sobre ti, ¿qué es exactamente lo que eres? — _ Se sentó justo, finalmente, en el centro del sillón, cruzó las piernas y conversó con las voces mirando hacia el techo.

— **Te lo dijimos al principio, somos una consecuencia que puede ser evitada, pero que, por alguna u otra cosa, no debe serlo. Y luego tú dedujiste que éramos unas almas a la espera de alguna especie de recompensa. Bueno, pues no somos solo un alma. Soy una buena oportunidad perdida, una casualidad en el universo que, pudiendo llegar a no ser, decidió ser. Soy solo una entidad, pero decidí conservar todas las voces de aquellas veces en las que simplemente la casualidad decidió no pasar. Mi trabajo es hacer que las cosas buenas pasen, aunque estas no sean necesarias.**

_ —¿Cuál es entonces tu objetivo? Si no es necesario, ¿por qué hacerlo? _

_ — _ **Yo entró en el lugar después de que se haga esa pregunta; ¿por qué hacerlo? Entonces yo digo, ¿por qué no? Esta alma mía que decidió un día simplemente existir, se creó con la excusa de resolver esa simple cuestión. Así que, como simplemente aparecí, decidí regalar a este mundo un montón de casualidades maravillosas. Me regocijo con la idea de poder ayudar a dar esos pasos para que las cosas buenas sucedan.**

**—** _ ¿Y qué hay de tus errores? Esas voces que guardas, la persona que se suicidó al conocerte. ¿Eso no te hace querer desear no existir?  _

_ — _ **Sin pena no hay alegría, sin espera no hay recompensa. Cuando pude hacer que una consecuencia sucediera, pero esta resultó ser negativa, me di cuenta de que solo deseaba guiar casualidades extraordinariamente hermosas. Conservo cada voz para recordar que todo tiene un equilibrio, así, no puedo confiarme luego de haber acertado un par de veces.**

**—** _ Las consecuencias existen, buenas, malas, ninguna de las dos, grandes, pequeñas, todo el tiempo, desde siempre y por cada nimio acto. ¿Cómo es que solo esta vez, en toda mi vida, ésta consecuencia tiene más relevancia que todas las demás? Pudiste haber estado aquí antes de que Watson se fuera, pero llegaste solo hasta que él ya no estaba. _

_ — _ **Lo sé, todas ellas son cosas pequeñas, casi invisibles pero no por ello menos importantes. No creas que eres mi sujeto número tres millones, yo solo puedo hacerme presente cuando algo muy grande y hermoso puede no suceder. Por ejemplo, ese hombre antes de ti, solo tenía que, al año siguiente, procrear un bebé con su esposa. El bebé por nacer crecería hasta tener un primogénito destinado a ser un crítico de arte afamado que vería la sutileza en el pincel de alguien que, en un futuro por ahora lejano, se convertirá en alguien muy famoso. Ahora ese alguien será famoso, pero por las razones equivocadas. No puedo decirte el por qué estoy aquí contigo, pero de que pasará algo hermoso, pasará. Tampoco creas que estoy poniendo peso sobre tus hombros, lo que hagas ahora puede cambiar el futuro dentro de uno o mil años. O quizá no hacerlo nunca.**

**—** _ Pero aun así me obligas a hacer algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. ¿Por qué?  _

_ — _ **Ya te lo dije, quiero verte feliz. —** Estando a punto de responder, Holmes miró atentamente a la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras. Pudo escuchar, con el corazón ya más tranquilo, aunque no tanto como quisiera, cómo unos reconocidos pasos subían los escalones. Pensó que aún no era tiempo para que la señora Hudson lo anunciara y, aunque estuvo de acuerdo con ello, creyó también que podría hacer una pequeña excepción por esta vez.

—Holmes, traje pastel.

—Déjelo en la mesa, amigo Watson. —Las voces habían dicho que, por más pequeño que fuese, los demás lo escucharían normalmente. Oyó a Watson caminar hasta la mesa, dejar su paquete en ella y luego regresar a la puerta, sobre el perchero dejó su sombrero. Mientras se quitaba el abrigo, preguntó.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Holmes? Desde hace una semana que no se comunica conmigo.

—Perdone si importuno su vida marital tan pronto, más me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo —sabía, por sobre otras cosas, que solo aquella frase haría a Watson correr hacía él—. No se angustie, no es algo peligroso… por favor querido Watson, no se mueva de su lugar. —Watson se detuvo, a un par de pasos lejos de la puerta—No se alarme por lo que va a ver, respire profundo y recuerde que se encuentra despierto, no está inhalando alguna droga, así que tampoco es una alucinación.

—Holmes ¿qué sucede? Está empezando a preocuparme.

—Pues no lo haga, por más que lo parezca, estoy en perfecto estado. —Watson respondió con un escueto “Bien”—. Ahora por favor, venga hacia mí, querido amigo —Holmes soltó de una sola vez el aire en sus pulmones, así es como llegaba la hora en la que debía dejar que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Watson se acercó con solemnidad hacía la atrayente voz de Holmes, se sorprendió ante el detalle de que, por más cerca que estaba, no lograba ver las piernas de su amigo, tampoco es como si su cabeza se asomara por el respaldo del sofá. Creyendo que tal vez era una especie de broma, avanzó los últimos pasos con rapidez. Un poco de saliva se le atoró en la garganta al ver ahí, sobre la tela marrón, un muñeco con la forma exacta de Holmes. Sonrió sutilmente, los detalles tan precisos eran asombrosos. No obstante, el bonito y adorable (a su parecer) muñeco se movió, advirtiéndole que no entrara en pánico, más lo primero que hizo fue exactamente eso.

Y una vez entró en pánico, se desmayó.


	7. Ni en sueños

Holmes lo había previsto, con su diminuto tamaño no había podido hacer algo para atrapar a su amigo en su trayectoria hacia el suelo. No obstante que no pareció ser necesario, el cuerpo lánguido aterrizó sano y salvo sobre el sofá que antaño fuera suyo.

— _ Hey, tu. _

_ — _ **¿Si?**

**—** _ Gracias por no dejar que cayera en el suelo. — _ Esta vez las voces no respondieron. El detective saltó hacia el reposabrazos de su sillón, observando el cuerpo de Watson se quedó pensando en uno y mil temas. La cabeza del doctor descansaba incómodamente sobre el descansabrazos más lejano, su espalda estaba sobre el asiento y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas en dirección a Holmes parecían a punto de caer al suelo.

Holmes bajó y caminó hasta quedar cerca de la mano de Watson, esa que colgaba a un milímetro del suelo. Si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente seria se estaría riendo por lo insignificante que le resultaba su propio tamaño comparado con el de su amigo. Más concentrado en los temas que vagaban sin rumbo dentro de su cabeza que en sus movimientos, tomó entre sus manos el dedo índice, revisándolo cuidadosamente en busca de absolutamente nada, se quedó solo mirándolo. Hipnotizado, atontado ante las ideas que habían decidido atacarlo en ese preciso segundo. Como si todo lo acontecido hasta ahora le diese un golpe en la cara.

Un segundo antes de volver a su relativa normalidad, no pudo siquiera reconocerse. Al volver en sí, se negó a dedicarle un segundo pensamiento al hecho de que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Watson, aun así, no se separó. La sensación de añoranza le invadía a tan alto grado que el solo contemplar la idea de separarse le traía un agudo dolor en el pecho, casi como si le clavaran una aguja.

—Watson, es hora de despertar —dijo, con la voz más conciliadora que pudo encontrar en esos instantes. Desde abajo observó cómo su amigo se removía entre la incomodidad del despertar y su mala posición. Sin darse cuenta de que aún sostenía su mano le vio tallarse el rostro con su izquierda y aun sin abrir los ojos, responderle.

—¿Qué ha sucedido Holmes? —Cuestionó, susurrante y con los recuerdos menos distorsionados de lo que creía.

—Me temo que fue culpa mía, debí haberle hecho sentarse antes de darle tremenda noticia —Holmes se alejó un par de pasos, hacia la chimenea, el doctor se levantó de golpe y con la mirada asustada paseó sus ojos por todo alrededor.

—¡Holmes! ¡Usted era! ¡Usted era un…! 

—Aquí abajo, querido Watson —fue solo en ese momento que aquellos ojos verde pasto le miraron nuevamente. Inquisidores, incrédulos, sorprendidos y aterrados ojos verde pasto. Una vez más Holmes pensó que se desmayaría. Pero no fue así, aunque casi, Watson se talló el rostro un par de veces, palmeó sus mejillas un par más y finalmente enroscó lo más que pudo sus dedos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿No fue un sueño? —Holmes quería responder, pero simplemente hubo un algo en la pregunta que no le dejó hacerlo. Watson se puso de rodillas frente a él, una vez su mentón estuvo casi sobre el suelo, se quedó mirándole. Holmes no supo qué hacer, se removió incómodamente un par de veces luego de tres largos minutos bajo la supervisión de aquella mirada escrutadora. Lo último que pudo pensar antes de que Watson se sentara con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, fue el hecho de que no había observado antes lo atractivo que era su rostro—¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? 

—No es nada de eso, amigo. Solo puedo decirle que son las... consecuencias del destino —respondió, para nada convencido, definitivamente este no era el momento para hablar sobre las voces, mucho menos del verdadero porqué de su estado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró quedamente, no sabía ahora qué camino tomar para poder realizar su objetivo y con Watson escrutándolo de una forma tan directa, las ideas no llegaban correctamente—Por favor doctor, no soy un fenómeno de circo —no es que le enojase de verdad aquella mirada, no obstante aún con sus palabras Watson no despegaba su atención.

—Lo sé Holmes, no es mi intención incomodarlo. Solo que esto es… desde un punto médico, de suma importancia. —El detective sabía que no debía sentirse ofendido, él mismo ya había pasado por la fase que ahora mostraba Watson, más eso no evitaba que se sintiera como si fuese un experimento—¿Holmes, me dejaría…? —Watson estiró su mano y a medio camino al igual que sus palabras, se detuvo. Llevó su mano a la nuca y rascándose suavemente le dejó ver a Holmes, por primera vez en el tiempo desde su asociación, un sonrojo apareciendo rápidamente por toda su cara.

— **¡Ah! Mira, ahora sabemos por qué te gusta tanto, un hombre tan atractivo que se ve adorable con el rostro color carmín. Oh Holmes, ¿no habrás puesto tú meta demasiado alta? —** Cuestionaron, con aquel tono despreciable y burlesco.

**—** Hable, Watson. —Holmes ignoró a las voces por mera salud mental, eso si es que hasta ahora todavía conservaba un poco. Watson a pesar de ser alentado a continuar, no lo hizo, en lugar de eso formó un puño con ambas manos y las escondió entre sus piernas mientras vagaba su mirada por cualquier parte de la sala. Estaba nervioso, eso era claro, no obstante Holmes creía tener la suficiente confianza del doctor como para pensar que aquella reacción no tenía lugar entre ellos. Pero, quizá, lo que el ex soldado quería no se trataba de un tema que en tiempos pasados hubiera sido planteado—De qué se trata doctor, usted sabe que puede confiarme cualquier cosa. —Watson asintió, hiso un ligero gesto de negación para después solo volverlo a mirar, con todo y sonrojo. 

—Es una tontería Holmes, lo que realmente me gustaría es saber cómo es que su tamaño es una consecuencia del destino… ¡será que un experimento salió mal! ¿Cómo está su salud?

— **Aww, ¿no lo hace eso aún más tierno? Holmes, ya deberías saber que no puedes decir nada sobre mí… nosotros —** Holmes asintió, tanto a las palabras de las voces como a Watson. 

—Mi salud está bien, también le ha dado a la razón por la cual me encuentro así. —Holmes supo en un segundo lo que haría desde ahora.

Obviamente la idea de seducir a Watson fue desechada en cuanto fue planteada por las voces, Holmes no iba a ser el culpable de alejar al ex soldado de la familia que siempre quiso, ahora que estaba nuevamente casado con una mujer por la que tanto aprecio tenía, Holmes estaba dispuesto a vivir como un fenómeno de circo si eso hacía que Watson continuará con su feliz vida. El detective, por su parte, se acostumbraría en algún punto a la presencia molesta de las voces, no habría algo en este mundo que no se sintiera capaz de hacer por su amigo, y el soportar a esa molestia ahora formaba parte de la lista. 

O, al menos, eso es lo que quería creer. Aquello era lo que más deseaba que sucediera de ahora en más. Pero lo tenía bastante claro, el saber que Watson también le amaba se llevaba muy lejos cualquier otra idea que pudiera tener. Él era Sherlock Holmes, no iba a ser un hipócrita ni mucho menos despreciaría su oportunidad. Solo debía pensar. Crear la situación perfecta para dar el primer paso. Como un caballero, debería ser sutil.

—¿Watson?

—¿Sí, Holmes?

—Le pido que se quede conmigo hasta que encuentre la cura.

—Por supuesto, querido Holmes


	8. Un caballo o una reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh... triste navidad... brillaaa TwT

Holmes se sentía atrapado, indeciso ante su siguiente movimiento. Estaba seguro de que la sutileza al declarar sus sentimientos era el mejor camino, ir en zigzag sería en definitiva la mejor opción a tomar cuando se trataba de Watson. Pero él no lo deseaba de tal forma. Si tan solo pudiera ser directo y saber con certeza que Watson no correría en dirección contraria, entonces muy seguramente se habría declarado desde un principio.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y así como anhelaba que su doctor aceptara en buenos términos su sentimientos, entendía que alguien tan enredado en la falsa moral, la arbitrariedad y la hipocresía inglesa como lo era Watson, se alejaría incluso antes de que pronunciara la palabra con A. Ya podía verlo, primero se iría con la excusa de que estaba casado, después quizá intentaría convencer a Holmes de que sus sentimientos eran solo un capricho por ser la primera persona con la que conviviera por tanto tiempo. Retrocedería y finalmente los alejaría de un prometedor, rosado y lleno de flores, futuro.

Watson regresó luego de mandar una carta a su esposa, diez minutos más tarde de lo que debería. 

—Vamos Holmes, no le dejaré hacer nada hasta que se alimente correctamente —Watson se agachó y poniendo la palma de su mano como una especie de plataforma miró a Holmes. Él detective rápidamente desechó la idea de informarle sobre sus saltos, debía aprovechar cada acercamiento, y si Watson creía que no podía hacer nada, ¿quién era Holmes para corregirlo? Se subió y ante el movimiento decidió sentarse.

—Me gustaría que hiciera algo por mi antes que otra cosa.

Por centésima vez Holmes no se contuvo un suspiro, el agua estaba simplemente deliciosa. Watson había robado un cuanco de la cocina de la señora Hudson y antes de que vertiera el té en el agua caliente Watson la había vertido dentro de la bandeja, luego solo la había entibiado con agua fría. Holmes sentía el extraño deseo de usar ya el pañuelo que Watson le había dado para secarse. Nada más ver las iniciales JW las ansias le recorrían de nuevo, no obstante aún mantenía el suficiente control como para quedarse dentro del agua y no pensar con profundidad sobre el porqué de aquellas ganas.

—Todo bien ¿Holmes? —Aquella era una pregunta que Watson había repetido varias veces desde que lo dejase a solas para que se aseara. El detective no se sentía culpable por usar esa preocupación a su favor.

—No hay problema, Watson. —Dejó pasar un par de minutos y finalmente salió del agua, se secó adecuadamente, pudo sentir con demasiada claridad el erizamiento de su piel cada vez que la tela le rozaba al menos un poco. Watson le había dejado sobre la mesa en donde estaba el maquillaje que usaba para sus caracterizaciones, por lo tanto, justo frete a él se encontraba el espejo. Se veía más delgado de lo que se sentía y más sonrojado de lo que debería.

— **El amor hace cosas fabulosas con la piel, aunque ciertamente deberías poner más carne sobre esos huesos. ¿Cómo planeas sostener a John en ese estado? —** Si el detective no respondió a eso fue solo porque no pudo. Sabía que de alguna forma tenía razón, a pesar de eso sí había una cosa que podría decir.

— _ Para ti es El Doctor Watson. — _ Estaba al corriente del nombre de la emoción que le hizo sentirse sobreprotector, más no estaba dispuesto a asignarlo correctamente. Aun no era tiempo para eso.

Se cubrió con el pañuelo, definitivamente no se pondría el camisón de nuevo, al llamar a Watson colocó la tela de tal forma que, quizá fuera un poco descarado, al caminar dejaría uno de sus piernas totalmente desnudas. No creía que fuera la gran cosa, pero si lograba que por tal o cual razón Watson no apartara su vista de él, entonces continuaría. El doctor entró a la habitación de su ex compañero, el primer pensamiento que se cruzó por su cabeza al ver al pequeño Holmes cubierto enteramente con un pañuelo fue que se veía adorable, tierno, lo más bonito que vería en toda su vida. Al siguiente segundo pensó que, lo más probable, era que su pañuelo tocaba directamente con la piel desnuda de Holmes. Luego, se imaginó que tendría que llevar a su diminuto y desnudo amigo a cualquier parte de la casa. Pronto aceptó que aquello no era necesariamente una molestia, pero sí lo era el hecho de que no había posibilidad de que eso pasara.

—Por favor, Watson, lléveme a mi armario. —Holmes le había dicho que un gas fue el culpable de dejarlo en tal estado y que este causó el mismo efecto en todo lo que tenía algún rastro de sus células. Aún no lograba entender la complejidad de eso, pero tenía sentido si toda su ropa también se había encogido. Watson abrió las puertas, se sintió morir al ver sobre las enormes perchas pequeños y adorables trajes, se guardó el pensamiento de que Holmes se había convertido en un muñeco viviente. Con lo atractivo que era su amigo, habría más de una dama interesada en adquirirlo. Obviamente Watson no pensaba dejar salir a Holmes mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Los ojos del doctor no pasaron desapercibida la errada manera en que Holmes se había colocado su pañuelo, le pareció difícil despegar sus ojos de aquella blanca piel y con el detective tardando tanto tiempo en elegir un traje se le hacía aún más complicado. 

— **¡Él te está viendo ahora! ¡Él te está viendo ahora! —** Repetía vez tras vez, Holmes no respondió, ya lo sabía, podía sentir el deseo proveniente de esos ojos verdes. Esperó un minuto más e hizo que Watson lo acercará al primero que había visto, justo al tomar el traje dejó caer “distraídamente” el pañuelo. Lo único que podía pasar era que Watson se quedara embelesado, sonrojado, con la boca seca y la respiración acelerada. 

—¡Por todos los cielos, Holmes! —Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que pasaría, esta vez, solo esta vez, se equivocó. Y lo hizo de la peor manera. Watson lo dejó caer.

Sabía que no moriría por la caída, pero el dolor de su cuerpo impactando contra el suelo al aterrizar no era algo que quisiera experimentar, pudo haberse burlado del rostro de Watson al notar lo que había hecho, pero estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en aquella superficie plana que se acercaba a él con demasiado apuro. Pensó en cerrar los ojos antes de lo inevitable, no obstante Watson haciendo gala de su precisión y rapidez, logró alcanzarlo a medio metro del suelo.

En ese momento pudo notar que el doctor había olvidado por completo que estaba desnudo. Tomó a Holmes con ambas manos y en medio de disculpas lo cubrió entre sus manos y su pecho. Holmes pudo escuchar con claridad los acelerados latidos de su doctor, la sensación del cuerpo cálido de Watson y la piel suave que le abrazaba le hicieron sentir tranquilo, relajado. Notó luego de un tiempo que no supo contar, que Watson lo dejaba sobre su cama.

—Lo lamento Holmes. Regresaré cuando esté listo —y el doctor se marchó, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, pero con la piel claramente sonrojada. Al cerrarse la puerta, miró frustrado el traje que estaba justo a un lado. Debía ser más sutil de lo que había esperado, ir en zigzag con pasos de bebé. Holmes no era bueno esperando resultados obvios, pero ahora entendía que apresurar las cosas no funcionaba si lo hacía él, no obstante, si podía hacer que Watson se declarase primero, las cosas muy seguramente irían más rápido. 

Ahora, ¿cómo haría eso?

— _ Oye, necesito tu ayuda. _

_ — _ **A sus órdenes, capitán.**

Holmes tenía un plan y la resistencia, para Watson, sería inútil


	9. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad! Si es que lo celebras :3 o si como yo no lo haces, de cualquier forma ¡espero que te la pases genial!

Todo se había convertido en una teoría a la que, sin previa investigación o hipótesis, se lanzaría directamente a buscar el resultado esperado. Sí, él era el gran Sherlock Holmes, aquel que había encontrado una manera de diferenciar la sangre seca del jugo de frutas o del óxido, aquel que había clasificado más de ciento cuarenta clases de ceniza de tabaco, el que había rechazado más de dos veces un título de noble. Pero justo ahora medía veinte centímetros y necesitaba flirtear con un hombre casado, que además era su mejor amigo, para volver a la normalidad, así pues no veía otro camino para dejar a un lado aquellas cosas que, sorprendentemente, hace solo casi dos días abarcaron cada segundo de su vida.

— **Ya está listo, la hice pasar por la puerta, en cualquier momento la señora Hudson la subirá. —** Holmes solo atinó a agradecer. Se había decidido por el camino más fácil, en este primer intento, atraería a la superficie los sentimientos que muy seguramente Watson se obligaba a ocultar. Provocaría los celos de doctor. Les crearía una oportunidad y alguno de los dos se vería obligado a declararse. Sabía que había muchos cabos sueltos en su plan, pero estaba más que nada lo suficientemente desesperado y nervioso como para poner demasiada atención.

La señora Hudson salió a la calle luego de que el sonido en la puerta le hiciera dar un respingo. Ciertamente ya no estaba para que le dieran esa clase de sustos. Supo en cuanto vio el sobre tirado que no era ella la destinataria. Subió lentamente las escaleras, tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguno de los hombres adentro le respondiera. Sabía que podía entrar en cualquier momento, sin embargo el hecho de que el doctor y el detective se reunieran otra vez luego de haberse separado por tanto tiempo, le orillaba a tener la sensación de que si llegase a entrar sin avisar antes se podría llevar alguna u otra imagen que sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a presenciar. Era claro que no entendía el porqué de ese presentimiento, no obstante haría caso de él.

El doctor Watson tomó a Holmes de la tacita de té sobre la que estaba sentado y lo más rápidamente suave que pudo lo llevó al sofá frente a la chimenea antes de hacer pasar a la señora Hudson. Sí, todavía estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido, pero ya que Holmes le había ofrecido una salida al tema simplemente no mencionándolo después, entonces él tampoco se arriesgaría a retomarlo.

—Le ha llegado una carta, señor Holmes. —Watson la tomó por él, despidió a su ex casera y cerró otra vez la puerta. Pensó, sin dar mayor importancia, que el sobre provendría de algún cliente. Estaba claro para él que Holmes no enfocaría su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el severo problema en el que se encontraba. Se sorprendió, luego de sostener el sobre un par de segundos más, al notar el aroma que desprendía. No era femenino, sino todo lo contrario. Mientras trataba de no pensar en porqué un hombre le enviaba cartas perfumadas al detective, atendió a su orden, una vez abrió el sobre procedió a leerlo para él.

—Mi querido Sh… —Holmes sonrió ligeramente decepcionado al pensar que tendría que esperar todavía más para escuchar su nombre de los labios de su doctor—No creo que deba leerla Holmes, parece demasiado personal. 

—¿Quién es el remitente? —Holmes ya lo sabía, pero estaba dudoso con respecto al nombre que habrían usado las voces.

—Un caballero de nombre Stephen Bierce. 

—Oh, —Holmes dejó pasar muy a propósito un largo silencio—Es… él —esta vez, siendo consciente de la atención que tenía, imprimió cierto toque de calidez en su voz—Por favor Watson, deme la carta —antes de que el doctor se acercara hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción que le producían los gestos del rostro contrario.

—¿Es un amigo? —Holmes notó el obvio tono mordaz proveniente de Watson, aun sin dirigirle la mirada, podía saber que su seño estaba fruncido y sus labios rosados se encontrarían tensos. Conocía perfectamente a su doctor.

—No, recuerdo que en ningún momento usted me ha mando alguna misiva oliendo a alguno de sus perfumes. 

—Yo no uso perfume, Holmes —dijo Watson un segundo antes de entender sus propias palabras, ¿entonces, si los usara…? Holmes levantó la mirada, sosteniéndola sobre los ojos de Watson. Es la hora, se dijo. Prepárate, se animó. 

— **¡Aquí viene! —** gritó la entidad. 

— _ Ve a todas las entradas e impide cualquier interrupción. Este podría ser el único y último intento. — _ Holmes echó a un lado la carta y se giró totalmente hacia su doctor. Podía notar cómo las pupilas se dilataban, podía escuchar su respiración cada segundo más pesada, podía ver con todo el regocijo que lograba tomar, cómo el color rojo pintaba con rapidez las mejillas de su doctor—Entonces ¿debería comprarle uno? —Holmes sostuvo la mirada mientras avanzaba un diminuto paso y Watson hacía lo mismo.

La señora Hudson subía una vez más las escaleras, se regañaba por no haber preguntado a los señores la hora en que debía subir el almuerzo y ahora por su error debía hacer trabajar a sus pobres huesos más de lo que debió hacer. Al llevar su mano hacia la puerta de ébano una sensación paralizante la envolvió. Se dijo que, por ahora, debería dar más espacio a sus inquilinos, alejarse e ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa, la que sea con tal de no estar en ese lugar en aquel preciso instante. Desde luego que no había una razón real para detenerse, a pesar de ello la sensación de que no debía estar allí estaba casi obligándola a dar media vuelta.

Por supuesto que estaba resistiéndose a la idea de no alejarse, puesto que si se iba de nada valdría el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras. De nuevo hizo el intento de llamar, pero esta vez pudo sentir cierta fuerza invisible asiéndole del brazo, impidiéndole a plena luz el moverse. ¿Debería temer? Como la digna poseedora de una mente lógica y razonable la señora Hudson no se tomó aquello como un signo de alguna entidad sobrenatural, a su edad, ella lo sabía, casi cualquier movimiento podría traer una sensación como esa, sus músculos simplemente comenzaban a mostrar una falta de movilización digna de alguien que ha pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo de la vida. 

Decidió entonces que solo tenía dos opciones, pasar el suplicio de descender aquellos diecisiete escalones o esperar con paciencia a que aquella sensación se alejara. Fue hacia la escalera. Nada la detuvo. Comenzó a bajar los escalones. Nada la detuvo. Se dio media vuelta y con una rapidez para nada esperada en una mujer como ella, abrió la puerta en solo un segundo.

La señora Hudson solo pudo ver al doctor Watson muy-muy inclinado sobre el sofá del señor Holmes


	10. La primera es la vencida

Holmes lo había hecho. El primer paso a su futuro rosado y lleno de flores se dio en cuanto Watson se acercó lo suficiente como para que él pudiera acortar la distancia. Tal vez hubiera sido una situación tan romántica como las novelas de Watson si tan solo su tamaño fuera normal. Pero ahí estaba, abrazando el rostro de Watson con todo lo que sus brazos podían y apenas conseguía tocar las mejillas tibias. Su cabeza se sintió rascada por el bigote que adornaba tan bien al hombre que besaba castamente. 

Ese era su primer beso, pero en verdad no esperaba que el otro par de labios cubriera todo su maldito rostro. Aquello le parecía más como que Watson se lo comería de un solo bocado. Escuchó cómo las voces celebraban con silbidos, aplausos, además de muchas risillas burlonas. Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

— **¡Ella se estaba yendo! ¡Estábamos convencidos de que se iría! —** Watson se separó inmediatamente, Holmes podía notar cómo el calor de su doctor le abandonaba. Su corazón latía con ferocidad y aquella sensación en su cuerpo solo era comparable a la que tenía cada vez al terminar de resolver satisfactoriamente un crimen. Se sentía feliz. 

—¿Le ocurre algo doctor Watson? —Preguntó preocupada la señora Hudson, su ex inquilino tenía el rostro teñido por completo de carmín y si recordaba bien aquello solo sucedía cuando se encontraba enfermo o su pierna llegaba a doler demasiado.

—No es nada señora Hudson, ¿Necesitaba algo? —Holmes se contuvo en despedir de una vez a su casera. Ya estaba enojado con esas voces, no quería estarlo con la señora Hudson, más ella no le dejaría opción si pasaba un minuto más ahí, interrumpiéndolos. 

Luego de un rato la paciencia del detective se había ido muy lejos, al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y ver a Watson completamente tieso en su lugar ya no pudo soportar más esperar a que su doctor se pusiera de romántico por voluntad propia. Había resistido todo lo que podía, consideraba de hecho que había batido un record. Si se estaba apresurando o no, era algo que ya poco importaba. Si Watson lo rechazaba, pues bien, relegaría roda su concentración hacia sus casos. Si era aceptado, mejor. Se sentía listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, ya que cualquiera de las dos opciones tendría como resultado el ser devuelto a su tamaño normal. Y cierto era que no estaba dispuesto a pasar un solo día más así.

En medio de disculpas de parte de las voces y la vista del doctor que seguía de pie sin mover un músculo, trepó hasta la cima del respaldo de su sofá. Desde ahí arriba el panorama que había a partir de su lugar hacia el suelo era algo desagradable, pero poco importaba ahora, cada pensamiento se dirigía a una sola dirección.

—¿Watson, realmente se encuentra bien?

—Holmes… sí… yo-bien, me encuentro bien —Watson cubrió su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos, Holmes podía escuchar el acelerado respirar—L-lo que hizo… lo que hice… Holmes, u-usted me correspondió. —El detective solo asintió mientras hacía todo lo posible por no vomitar su corazón ahí mismo.

—Así es, querido Watson —respondió Holmes con toda solemnidad, más aun así podía sentir cómo sus mejillas adquirían un sutil rubor. Holmes no supo qué hacer al ver el estremecimiento de los hombros contrarios. ¿Qué había dicho para hacerlo llorar? En un segundo Watson apuntó acusadoramente a Holmes, sin tener la más mínima intención de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—¡Usted es el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida! No puede simplemente hacerme esto. ¡Estoy casado! Por dios Holmes, no puede solo porque sí corresponder un acto de locura y luego hacer como si todo estuviera bien. No puede hacerle eso a un hombre que se alejó de usted solo para poder olvidar estos sentimientos. No puede simplemente besar a alguien que le ha amado desde siempre… siempre —Watson se volteó, pero no dio ningún paso. El corazón de Holmes dolía. ¿Pero no se suponía que solo debería sentirse feliz? Comprendió entonces que a pesar de lo dicho por Watson, no había una respuesta definitiva. 

— **¿Qué estás esperando? Dile que lo amas** —Holmes se había petrificado, si se declaraba ahora su doctor sufriría por su esposa, si lo rechazaba Watson sufriría por él. No obstante, se dijo, la diferencia radicaba en que Watson le amaba a él.

—Seré entonces el más hombre más egoísta que haya sobre la tierra. Watson, no sabe lo que he pasado para decirle cuánto le he amado… desde siempre. 

El corazón de Watson se detuvo un segundo. Holmes sintió un muy incómodo cosquilleo en el estómago


	11. Un deseo desesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi olvido el capítulo de hoy, lo siento :p

Watson no podía creer la liviandad de la voz de Holmes al decir aquellas palabras. Solo esa ligereza en su tono otorgaba más credibilidad a las palabras que las palabras en sí. Su corazón se sentía liberado finalmente del peso que tenía encerrado por el amor a Holmes y casi al mismo tiempo sentía cómo un puño lo encarcelaba ante el engaño hacía su esposa. 

Debería contemplar la idea de alejarse por siempre de ese hombre egoísta, cortar toda comunicación y vivir el resto de sus días en una aceptable relación con Mary. Pero no podía siquiera imaginarse dando un paso a la salida. Sus pensamientos, deseos y anhelos gritaban desesperadamente por rechazar cualquier sentimiento que no fuera la felicidad por saberse correspondido. Y era aquella misma confusión entre lo que quería y lo que debía, la causante de que sus lágrimas no pudieran detenerse. Fue cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándole por la cintura y una respiración cálida cerca de su oído que cualquier pensamiento razonable se alejó de él.

—Acabo de descubrir algo, Watson —susurró Holmes, aferrando aún más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre su doctor. 

—¿De qué se trata? —Watson intentaba en lo posible controlar el sonido de su voz, más luego de escucharse supo que había fallado terriblemente.

—Me desagrada verle llorar, así que por favor, deténgase —Holmes se quedó frente al doctor, le retiró las manos que aún tenía sobre el rostro y con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiar cada lágrima que caía de aquellos hermosos ojos verde pasto. 

—El mundo no gira alrededor de usted y sus deseos, Holmes. —El detective solo sonrió, se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Watson. Luego se alejó un paso, caminó rodeando a un extrañado doctor lentamente y de nuevo se quedó frente a él

—No, el mundo gira alrededor de ti, John. —Impulsivamente Watson se abrazó a él. Justo en ese momento Holmes pensó que no le importaría hacer esa clase de tonterías siempre y cuando tuviera respuestas tan efusivas como aquellas, y claro, si no había alguien más a la vista. 

Holmes no quería separase de la calidez del cuerpo de Watson, la última vez apenas le había abrazado un par de segundos antes de ver a su doctor salir del edificio con el resto de sus cosas. Ahora mismo solo quería más. Más de esos brazos que rodeaban suavemente su cuello, más de aquel latido que bailaba tranquilamente con su corazón. Más de toda la felicidad que la sola presencia de Watson le daba.

— **Lo hiciste bien, señor Holmes. —** El detective pudo saber por el tono de las voces, que aquella sería la última conversación que tendrían— **Todavía tienes cosas que arreglar, pero nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra misión… aunque esperábamos burlarnos de ti al menos en tu primera falla. —** Holmes sonrió, apretando un poco más el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Watson— **Normalmente nos vemos en la necesidad de borrar todo rastro de nosotros cuando es hora de irnos, pero consideramos que tu conocimiento sobre nosotros es beneficioso, especialmente si en algún momento podemos necesitar tu ayuda.**

**—** _ No pondré objeciones, si a cambio, ustedes hacen algo por mí. _ —Las voces no tardaron demasiado en aceptar.

Mary Watson dio su centésimo suspiro en lo que iba del día. Puede que fueran tan solo las diez de la mañana, pero saber la hora no era lo que necesitaba para detener su aburrimiento. Su recién estrenado esposo había ido una vez más a atender el llamado del  _ grande _ ,  _ asombroso _ ,  _ majestuoso _ y egoísta Sherlock-las-mil-maravillas-Holmes. Así pues, una vez más, ella había sido relegada a ser solo una mujer que debía ocuparse de su hogar. 

Como una buena y sumisa esposa debería estar para lo que sea que fueren los deseos de su esposo, no obstante Mary se había encontrado desde siempre deseando ser todo lo contrario. Y después de hallar al hombre perfecto, dotado tanto de inteligencia como de un corazón abierto emocionalmente, que podría encontrar en ella una mujer dispuesta a salir del molde, atrevida, vivaz e inteligente se había dado cuenta que entre toda aquella selva Londinense sus ojos se clavaron en el único amigo y cronista de un hombre con más cerebro, sagacidad y atrevimiento que ella o cualquier otra persona pudieran pensar en ser. 

Tan inteligente como era sus emociones la habían atontado. A sus narices siempre estuvo el hecho de que John estaba encandilado por la luz omnipresente que irradiaba al detective y sin embargo ella, como una niña con su primer amor, aún si hubo reparado en ello, le restaba importancia, conformándose nada más con el hecho de que ella era su prometida. Y ahora, habiendo ya adoptado el apellido Watson, en una casa llena de pesado silencio, con quehaceres descartables y un sinfín de ideas sobre las cosas divertidas de las que podría estar disfrutando, la realidad le llegaba como un golpe en la cara.

Esa no era la vida que había esperado. 

Desde luego, tampoco se creía con la suficiente fuerza para soportar el resto de su vida en la misma situación. De igual forma, jamás pensaría en hacer elegir a su esposo entre ella y el detective, sabía de sobra que sería ese un error por el que pagaría muy caro. Obviamente no estaría, ni ahora ni nunca, dispuesta a siquiera imaginar la opción que John elegiría. De cualquier manera, tampoco es como si realmente quisiera que John la eligiese a sabiendas de que en sus pensamientos siempre estaría el detective. Y el saber eso, contra todo pronóstico, no causaba dolor alguno en su pecho. 

Era este momento tal vez un poco tarde para dar cuenta de ello, pero Mary sabía que valía más ahora que nunca. El saber que la situación no le molestaba en absoluto sino que más bien se encontraba terriblemente aburrida, abría aún más sus ojos. ¿Por qué entonces ella continuaba insistiendo en seguir atada a alguien que en definitiva no se sentía atado a ella? Si esta no era la vida que había esperado, si nada la ligaba a este lugar, solo deseaba saber cuál era el impulso que le faltaba para salir inmediatamente de esa casa vacía.

— _ Pues claro, no puedo simplemente irme de aquí, tengo un esposo con quién hablar primero — _ pensó, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

_ — _ **¿Y por qué he de hablar con él? Primero se fue diciendo que llegaría por la tarde y al final me escribe para decir que tardará un par de días —** se auto reclamó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

— _ Si me voy ahora John pensará que lo abandoné… le romperé el corazón. _

_ —…  _ **Eso claro, si es que realmente me ama.**

**—** _ Qué estoy pensando. Si no me amara no se habría casado conmigo. _

_ — _ **Pero si me amara ¿por qué le es tan fácil alejarse de mí?**

**—** _En cambio, apenas fue capaz de alejarse de Holmes por una semana —_ se dijo, completando _su_ idea _._

_ — _ **Más no debo culparlo, él no fue el único que se casó estando apenas interesado. —** Y, con ese último pensamiento, Mary Wat… Morstan, tomó  _ su propia _ decisión


	12. ¿Un futuro rosado y lleno de flores?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito 2019... Qué bueno que ya te vas a morir TwT

—No sabe de verdad cuánto lo lamento por usted, doctor Watson —pronunció con suave voz la señora Hudson, y ante los ojos casi llorosos del hombre, le sirvió una taza más de té. Holmes por su parte, no quería hacer notar lo feliz que le hacia la noticia que había llegado a las manos de Watson aquella mañana, por lo que se paseaba tranquilamente, con una pipa entre los labios, detrás de su queridísimo doctor.

Obviamente la señora Hudson reprobaba aquella actitud, Holmes no debería simplemente mantenerse tan apacible viendo la situación por la que Watson estaba pasando. Sin embargo, había descubierto desde hace ya bastante tiempo que su opinión poco o nada le importaba a ese hombre, así pues, con la promesa de ir a preparar una merienda especial para el doctor, la señora Hudson salió de la pequeña sala.

Una vez la casera se hubo retirado, Holmes tomó entre sus brazos al triste y aparentemente frágil doctor, que sin ánimo de nada, solo se dejó hacer. Sobre su mano, pudo ver Holmes, aún sostenía al culpable de dejarlo tan deprimido; un simple papel. Aunque no iba mentirse, que a pesar de estar tan tranquilo, solo deseaba deshacerse de esa carta y del deprimente humor que había apresado a Watson.

—Ella… me ha… me ha abandonado Holmes… —Le escuchó decir el detective con una de las voces más lastimeras qu hasta el momento le había mostrado. Eso, por supuesto, le golpeó de lleno en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, que recientemente se había vuelto ligero y le provocaba una sensación de calidez. Ahora, por otro lado, comenzaba a dolerle. Podría describir aquella emoción como empatía, más Holmes no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo es que se siente ser abandonado por una mujer, y ya que obviamente no iba a ser abandonado por su Watson, tampoco es como si pudiera imaginarlo—. Mi esposa… me ha abandonado... —completó Watson, dando a Holmes, finalmente, el golpe necesario para terminar de describir su situación.

Comenzaba a sentir celos. Y eso no le gustó. Para nada.

Holmes no había pasado por todo aquello para tener esa clase de resultados. Puede que sí, en algún momento, desesperadamente, había pensado que en realidad la respuesta no importaba, pues el resultado sería el mismo, más en este punto, sabiendo lo que sabía y sintiendo lo que ya no podía dejar de sentir, Holmes estaba seguro, en suficiente medida, no iba a dejar que su doctor desviara sus sentimientos en la dirección equivocada. Mucho menos si podía evitarlo.

—¿Planeaba entonces regresar a ella? —preguntó el detective, no quería demostrar en su voz ninguna de las tantas emociones que lo embargaban, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Watson aferró con sus manos los brazos que le rodeaban por los hombros, trató de tranquilizarse recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Holmes.

—Claro que sí… estas situaciones se tienen que aclarar. Holmes, yo no podría abandonarla solo así —Watson hiso lo posible por controlarse, no solo estaba el tema de su esposa abandonándolo, sino que también tenía a Holmes y su recién iniciado romance, si es que podía llamarle así. Aunque obviamente no esperaba más. Conocía a su detective lo suficiente para saber que su relación no estaría rodeada de flores y frases románticas. Pero debía admitir, esta pequeña muestra de celos era algo que no esperaba. Obviamente, estaba encantado.

Holmes decidió no responder, si aclaraba el hecho de que Mary, en efecto, sí había abandonado a Watson solo así, volvería a tenerlo a punto de las lágrimas, y si bien esta vez no sería por su culpa, de cualquier forma la idea no le gustaba. Comenzaba a comprender con una claridad no deseada, que cualquier emoción proveniente de Watson le hacía reaccionar más de lo esperado, tanto si el sentimiento era positivo como negativo. Y aquello tampoco le gustaba. La idea de que una persona tuviera tanto poder sobre él solo podría ser sobrellevada por el hecho de ser Watson esa persona. 

—Pero ahora… ¿qué se supone debo hacer? —La carta de Mary era tan firme como corta, no decía a dónde iba, solo que se iría. No le contaba el porqué, aún si la mención de su última salida era una gran pista. No mencionaba nada, o al menos algo que pudiera ayudarle a encontrarla. Holmes seguía sosteniéndolo con firmeza, como desde el día de ayer y hasta ahora, no se apartaba de su lado. Excepto por la pequeña interrupción de esa mañana, cuando recibió la misiva que ahora le hacía pensar en muchas y a la vez ninguna cosa.

—Mudarse, por supuesto —respondió Holmes, encontrando fácilmente la única respuesta viable. Aun si ciertamente esperaba obtener alguna negativa, tenía ya listos sus argumentos para que Watson volviera a vivir con él. Desde luego, no deseaba una respuesta ahora, su doctor seguía en shock y Holmes no tenía las suficientes pocas emociones como para saber que debía esperar un tiempo. Y lo haría, pero no demasiado, Watson volvería al 221B esa misma semana.

—¿Y qué hay de Mary? La quiero Holmes… no como a usted —dijo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus palabras, aún con el rostro sobre el pecho contrario, le gustó imaginarse a Holmes reaccionado más celosamente ante sus palabras—, ella es una mujer increíble, inteligente, amable, cariño… —Watson se detuvo, más sorprendido por la acción de Holmes que por realmente tener un impedimento. Sonrió sin querer contra una de las manos de Holmes sobre sus labios.

Sabía, de verdad sí, que debía aún sentirse mal por el abandono de su esposa, pues se había casado apenas hace una semana y él realmente la amaba. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por ella era tan pequeño, tan infinitamente diminuto comparado con la emoción embriagadora y cálida que tenía por Holmes. Por ese hombre aparentemente celoso al escuchar de sus labios alabanzas hacia una persona que no fuera el mismo detective. Watson sintió su sonrisa crecer. Besó la mano que cubría su boca, la piel blanca de Holmes reaccionó a su contacto, sus dedos nudosos acariciaron los labios rosas de Watson mientras los retiraba.

—Mary no merece… ella es una buena mujer, la quiero y por ello no merece que… —se detuvo, absolutamente nada de lo que podría decir cambiaría en algo su situación con Mary. Suspiró, ¿quizás había hecho más drama del que debió? No, se dijo, realmente le dolía el abandono de su esposa, por otro lado, la sola presencia de Holmes era suficiente para tranquilizar cualquier emoción negativa. Recordando las palabras del detective, pensó que en realidad, la mejor de las opciones ahora sí era mudarse nuevamente a la calle Baker.

—¿John, qué harás entonces? —Preguntó Holmes, en cuclillas entre las piernas de Watson. Sostuvo entre sus manos el sorprendentemente suave rostro del doctor. En aquella mirada de hermosos ojos verdes y con la habilidad que su tiempo compartiendo  _ momentos _ le había otorgado, Holmes encontró la respuesta antes siquiera de escuchar las palabras de Watson. 


	13. Paralelismos socio-afectivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber seguido está pequeña y extraña historia ❤️❤️❤️

Si John H. Watson tuviera que verse en la necesidad de resumir su relación con Sherlock Holmes en una sola palabra, de inmediato eliminaría cosas como; romántica o sentimental. Por supuesto, Watson daba gracias a que nadie le pediría hacer tal cosa. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, a menos que su vida dependiera de ello, y aun así lo dudaba. 

Claro, tenía tan solo tres semanas de haber iniciado una relación afectiva con el gran y único detective privado, lo que venía a significar; era esta apenas la primera de las múltiples etapas a las que debían sobreponerse si seguían por ese camino en pos de tener una relación satisfactoria en todos los sentidos. Desde luego Watson estaba totalmente comprometido en ser el amante adecuado para Holmes, estaba dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios necesarios hasta hacer de sí mismo el compañero perfecto. Tema al que, para variar, su querido detective no estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Realmente su relación apenas había cambiado. Dormían juntos, sí; se besaban, también; pero nada de ello venía a significar mucho si era solo Watson quien había insistido en compartir cama, y el único que comenzaba cualquier clase de contacto labio a labio. No, aquello no era realmente una queja. Watson tampoco se podía permitir pensar que todo eso del enamoramiento se debía solo a que Holmes lo quería de vuelta bajo cualquier concepto. Y no podía por el hecho no tan simple de que, en el fondo, Watson podía realmente ver la lucha interna por la que su querido detective pasaba. Pero, esa era solo su perspectiva.

Podía notar con cada beso cómo el hombre de oscuros cabellos se negaba a perder la cabeza, al punto de casi obligarse a mantener su racionalidad. No lo culpaba, obviamente, Holmes era el hombre más asocial que conocía, y por más compañeros o amigos que hubieran sido, jamás la línea del espacio personal se había violado tanto como ahora. Y una mente tan activa, tan vivaz como la suya, no podría darse el lujo de caer solo por un par de besos. Watson entendía su reticencia, de verdad lo hacía, más no encontraba la manera de hacerle saber al hombre que tanto amaba, cómo el mostrarse más emocional o afectivo, no rompería en absoluto su mente y su amada racionalidad.

Había una forma, estaba convencido de que sí, pero luego de tres semanas en donde solo él se esforzaba en mantener y reforzar un vínculo, sentía como poco a poco la respuesta se le escapaba de las manos. Entendía claro que no podía en algún momento obligar a Holmes a ser un amante romántico y apasionado, pues ni siquiera Watson deseaba eso. Cosas como recitar poemas, besos a la luz de la luna, frases rosas y rodeadas de arco iris; no las necesitaba. Watson sería feliz aun con el más pequeño beso de Holmes, siempre que este fuera dado por el puro placer de hacerlo. 

Quizá pedía demasiado. Quizá había traspasado la línea cuando mudó sus cosas directamente a la habitación de Holmes, aun si no había recibido una negativa de su parte o alguna señal indicativa de rechazo. Quizá solo debía ser feliz por todas las veces en las que Holmes le tomaba de la mano, o le abrazaba sin motivo o cuando cada noche lo encerraba entre sus brazos cada vez al quedarse dormido. No es que Watson no apreciara eso, porque lo hacía, y mucho. Más no se sentía capaz de quedarse solo con eso por el resto de su vida. Por egoísta que fuera, deseaba más. Aun si ese más implicara solo un beso no pedido ni robado.

—Ni sonetos, ni canciones, solo… —Watson miró el atractivo rostro frente a él. Un amanecer claro se colaba por la ventana desprovista de cortinas, el doctor, acostado junto al detective que aun dormía, le admiraba silenciosamente. Podía sentir los brazos largos rodeando su cintura y a su tranquilo y cálido respirar chocando con el suyo. Watson suspiró al descubrir entonces que solo eso era suficiente. 

Tener a la persona que más amaba a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente, abrazándole, valía por todo lo demás. Qué importancia tenía si era el quien iniciara siempre los besos, cuando obviamente era afortunado de que ellos fueran recibidos. Watson apenas contemplaba la infinita fortuna que poseía, no cualquier persona podía dormir tan cerca del hombre más inteligente y atractivo de todo Londres. No importaba si Watson resultara ser el único en tomar la iniciativa, siempre que Holmes le siguiera, el doctor estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

—Dame tiempo —pronunció Holmes para sorpresa de Watson. Lógicamente, no le sorprendía que Holmes entendiera el contexto de sus palabras, no así cuando pensaba que el detective seguía dormido. Unos dedos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello y parte de su nuca, saberse abrazado en tan cariñosa forma solo aceleraba de felicidad los latidos del doctor. Más aún, las palabras escuchadas le hacían no perder la esperanza—. Trato de adaptarme a situaciones totalmente inexploradas. De verdad lo intento John. Pero debes darme tiempo —dijo, acercando su cuerpo aún más al de Watson. Este, maravillado y por completo emocionado, se juntó aún más a Holmes—, aunque no se cuanto pueda tardar. —Watson negó aun con la cabeza hundida entre el cuello y el hombro del detective.

—Esperaré, cuanto sea necesario —respondió, escuchando claramente cómo el corazón de Holmes se aceleraba. Aquel sonido le tranquilizó enormemente, tanto o más que las palabras escuchadas.

—¿John? —Ante el llamado, Watson levantó su rostro, encontrándose mirando fijamente ese par de ojos grises y hermosos como la luna. Ah, el doctor no podía evitarlo, Holmes realmente tenía razón al acusarlo de romántico. 

—¿Si, Sherlock? —Holmes debía admitirlo -al menos por ahora- solo para sí mismo, su nombre pronunciado por esos labios suaves y entonados en tan perfecto y aterciopelado tono, era simplemente lo mejor. Remarcó con sus dedos el mentón de Watson, sutilmente delineó con su pulgar el rosado labio inferior, admirando y bebiendo de cada una de las sensaciones recibidas por su tacto, más que nada, para darse valor antes de hablar.

—Te amo —le dijo, sin traba o equivocación. Luego de tanto practicar, era lo menos que esperaba. Porque John Watson definitivamente merecía no solo recibir el primer “te amo” de una manera convincente o en un entorno apacible y brillante, sino también cada uno de los inconvenientes por los que había pasado Holmes para decirlo.

—También te amo, Sherlock. —Luego de escucharle, volvió a acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Supo entonces que volvería a medir veinte centímetros, que volvería a tratar con aquella fastidiosa entidad, y que una vez tras otra, sin importarle cuánto le costara, haría hasta lo imposible por corresponder equitativamente todo aquello que su doctor le daba con soltura. 

Por qué amaba a John Watson, y por él, para él; todo valía la pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos después, ¿ok? Te quiero ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
